


Not Cute

by Otashlee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yoi - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otashlee/pseuds/Otashlee
Summary: In which Seung Gil is totally fucked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick JJSeung fluff because I desperately need more interaction.

 0°C

 That’s how cold it was outside. The sun was creeping its way into the night sky, and the snow was only just beginning to fall. Seung Gil thought it was nice, how much softer Canada looked than his home in Korea. Canada had more nature and scenery. Seung Gil lived in a very busy city that was always more than bustling. It was nice to be in a house rather than a small apartment.

 Seung Gil really liked the kitchen. He liked how much counter space he had here and how the oven and dishwasher could be open at once and he’d still be able to walk on by. Seung Gil liked the window in the kitchen. Softly, he had padded his way across the tile on the balls of his feet. He let his hands sit on the granite of the countertop, his fingers tapping out melodies as he looked out at the world beyond the glass. 

 “Isn’t that a sight for sore eyes…”

 Seung Gil had to tighten all of his muscles, forcing them not to reveal how startled he’d just gotten. He was wearing a red maple leaf sweater that was far too big on him, frumping at his wrists, sliding from his collarbones, and bagging around his thighs. Underneath he wore deep navy boxer briefs, hidden under the sweater’s hem. 

 He let his calves relax, laying his feet flat on the kitchen floor. His hands instinctively balled into loose fists, needing to force his body back into a relaxed state, he glanced over in the direction of the startling voice. 

 JJ stood with his hands on his hips and his shoulders up straight. His hair was a right mess, but not half as bad as Seung Gil’s own mop of bed-head, and he was only wearing his boxers. 

 Actually, JJ did wear one other thing --  _ That cocky ass grin. _

 “It’s cold, JJ.”

 Seung Gil fixed his attention back on the snow out the window, falling more heavily now. He didn’t flinch when JJ came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, or even when they slipped under his sweater. JJ’s lips found their way to Seung Gil’s neck, leaving soft and sensual pecks on his skin.

 “You look so cute in my clothes, Riceball.”

 “Riceball isn’t cute.”

 “You don’t like it? I thought it was adorable…”

 JJ spoke into his shoulder, fingers playfully toying at his stomach. Seung Gil shook his head with a small sound of protest, turning so he was facing JJ’s chest.

 “No. Try again.”

 He watched with a frown as JJ thought, his scowl softening when two large palms found refuge on his ass.

 “How about sugar? Honey? Babycakes?”

 “JJ… those are stupid.”

 “And you love them, right?” Seung Gil tried not to smile as JJ lifts him up onto the counter, closing the gap between them.

 “Baby you look so good. Like really good. Like unfathomably good…” JJ’s hands were rubbing circles into Seung Gil’s thighs, “ _ So fucking good. _ ” He was smiling wide, like a dopey child. 

 Seung Gil rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pulling him back to his lips.

 “You’re so fucking gross,” He whispered against JJ’s mouth. He could feel JJ’s smirk against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'll be posting more on AO3 hopefully! if not im tumblr user @Hajinma


End file.
